After The War
by Hermione Jean Malfoy
Summary: Takes place directly after the war. Harry feels without purpose and falls into a depression after the war. Hermione and Ron break up and she runs to an unlikely comfort. DH compliant. Not epilogue compliant. HGDM
1. Guardians and Funerals

**_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the characters, as they are the creation of JK Rowling, literary genius.

* * *

_**

Chapter 1 - Guardians and Funerals

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room, one last time. They arrived to find it seemingly completely abandoned as everyone had either left the castle, or were down in the Great Hall. Harry called to Kreacher, who arrived with a _crack_.

'Yes, Master Harry?' replied Kreacher.

'I'm very hungry, and very tired. Could you please bring us some sandwiches and then go and prepare Number 12 Grimauld Place.'

'Of course, Master Harry.'

Kreacher disappeared with a _crack_ and reappeared several minutes later with a tray piled high with sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice along with three goblets and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

'Will that be all, Master Harry?'

'Yeah, thanks Kreacher,' said Harry, exhausted from the battle. 'I'll be home in a few days, after the…' Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word, 'funerals'.

'Yes, Master Harry,' said Kreacher, before disappearing with another loud _crack_.

'I can't believe it's finally over,' said Ron, after collapsing into an armchair, Hermione sitting in his lap.

'At least one good thing came from this year, I mean aside from Voldemort being gone,' expressed Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione and smiling.

'What do you mean?' asked Hermione, clearly oblivious to the fact that she and Ron were expected to be together ever since Ron and Lavender broke up.

"You two, it's about time you got together. It's been a long time coming, and if you didn't know that, then I guess you're not actually the brightest witch of your age.'

Ron cast a glance at his friend that clearly stated _Leave it alone, mate._ "I'm exhausted, I'm going up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione stood up and gave Ron a kiss before heading up to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

Harry and Ron went up to the boys' dormitory to find all their former roommates in their beds, as if this year hadn't even happened. Ron fell on top of his own four poster bed and fell asleep, fully clothed, before his head even hit the pillow. Harry, on the other hand, though exhausted, felt as though he could use a nice long bath. He picked up his shower kit and went from the dormitory to the Prefect's Bath. The room opened to him without the password. He ran the tub, full of the different bubbles and climbed in. He lay in the shallow end of the pool, letting the water soak in and wash away the dirt, the blood, and the pain from every aching muscle in his body.

After a while, he got up and dried off. He went down to the Great Hall to see if there was anyone left in there or if everyone had found a place to sleep.

To his surprise, there was someone in the Great Hall. He walked in to see the ghost of Tonks, crying over Lupin's body. "Tonks?" Harry inquired. She turned to look at him with a sad look on her face. "Wocher, Harry. I know I should have gone on, but I just couldn't leave Teddy so soon. I know it's cowardly, but I can't help it. I want to get to know my son."

"It's okay, Tonks. I understand. After tomorrow we need to get together with your mum and figure out who will raise him. I think it should be her, seeing how I'm only seventeen."

"I was thinking about that, and you're right, Harry. I will help as much as I can but, considering the fact that I'm well…" she trailed off, looking at her and Remus' bodies sadly. "I won't be able to be much help," she finished. "How come you're not up in Gryffindor Tower sleeping like Ron, Hermione and the others?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still finding it hard to believe that it's finally over. Since I was eleven, this is all I've ever known; Voldemort trying to kill me, and being here at Hogwarts. And of course being treated like dung at the Dursley's. Now I don't have any of that. It's like I'm finally free, but I don't know what to do next, you know?"

"You'll get over that feeling, Harry. But you really should go up and get some sleep. I'll watch over the Great Hall and I promise I will go get you if anything else happens tonight."

"Thanks, Tonks. I will go to bed, but first I have to speak to Malfoy's mother. Do you know if they're still in the castle, or if they left?"

"I'm pretty sure they're in the Slytherin dormitories. But why would you need to talk to her? Their whole family are Death Eaters."

"They may have been Death Eaters, but she saved my life. I haven't told anyone what happened in the Forest tonight, but she was told to check if I was alive and said I was dead. I know it was for selfish reasons, but still… I want to thank her."

"Well, like I said, I think they're all in the Slytherin dormitories, but I don't know the password."

"Don't worry about that. I don't think the school is using passwords," Harry replied. "I got into the prefects' bath without one, and Ron, Hermione and I got into the Headmaster's office without one too."

"Oh, then you should be fine. You do know where their dorms are, right? I think I remember hearing about an event in your second year involving some Polyjuice Potion?"

Harry grinned, and thanked the ghost. He left the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin Common Room. When he got there, just as before, the door opened without a password. Harry entered the room cautiously, looking around. There was no one around and Harry realised that he didn't actually know where the dormitories were, just the common room. As he was about to give up and return to Gryffindor Tower, Draco Malfoy came down the stairs. Upon seeing Harry, he turned to go back up the stairs when Harry called out to him.

"Malfoy," Harry started, "I need to talk to your mum, where is she?"

"She's upstairs, but what the hell would you need to talk to her about?" Malfoy asked, suspicious.

"I need to thank her, if it wasn't for her, this would have ended a lot differently, and she also saved my life. Sure, she only did it so she could see you and so you three were pretty much guaranteed survival, but she still did it…"

As Harry was explaining this to Malfoy, Narcissa came down the stairs and listened, just out of sight.

"… I just wanted to say thank you to her for saving my life, and possibly the entire wizarding world."

"I don't think I'd go so far as saying I saved the world, Potter." Harry and Draco jumped at the sound of Narcissa's voice. Draco ran to the comfort of his mother's arms, as if he was just a little boy again. "I just did what I had to do to be able to see my son again. I don't deserve your thanks, but I will accept it. You may think me cruel and selfish, but I am also a mother. I knew I wouldn't have been able to see my son if the Dark Lord knew you were alive."

"Well I still wanted to say thank you, if it had been any other Death Eater, Riddle would have been told, and this war would have ended with him as the winner. Anyway, I'm exhausted, I'm going up to the Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep. I hope the three of you will go to the funerals tomorrow. As far as I know, everyone who died will be listed, even the Death Eaters. There's going to be one mass funeral, and then people can have private funerals for their dead loved ones."

Both mother and son hung their heads as Harry said 'the three of them'. Unbeknownst to Harry, a Death Eater by the name of Jason Zabini had caught Lucius trying to escape and cast a killing curse at him, after the death of Voldemort and before the arrest of the remaining Death Eaters.

Harry left them and returned to Gryffindor Tower and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he had a completely dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day there was a mass funeral for all who had fallen in the war, Death Eaters included. It was decided by Harry and Kingsley Shaklebolt, the temporary Minister for Magic, that the names of everyone who had died would be read, anyone who had fallen during either of the Dark Lord's reigns of terror would be listed, and there was a monument to be place at Hogwarts, near Dumbledore's tomb.

It was a beautiful service, with pretty much the entire wizarding world present. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence, just glad the whole ordeal was over and they could finally live their lives free of fear.

Later that day, Harry met with the ghost of Tonks and Andromeda in the Great Hall to discuss Teddy's future. Harry finally got to meet his godson and immediately fell in love with the tiny baby.

"He's so adorable, Tonks," he said, staring at the baby boy, who's hair changed colour as he woke up. "And he has your taste in hair colour." The boy's hair was indeed a bright pink. "Thank you, Harry. He has his father's eyes though. Anyway, I would like to discuss with the two of you the issue of Teddy's guardian. Mum, last night Harry and I were talking, and as he is only seventeen years old, we think that you should care for Teddy, with Harry being available for baby-sitting when needed."

"I think you're quite right, Dora. I love this little boy, and as he's the only thing person I have left…" she trailed off, looking away so her daughter wouldn't see her tears. "Don't worry Mrs. Tonks, at least there is no more threat of Voldemort." Both mother and daughter flinched at the sound of the name, as Tonks added, "And the Aurors have already rounded up most of the Death Eaters."

"So it's settled then," said Harry as he noticed Ginny leaving the Great Hall. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have to go talk to Ginny."

With that, Harry left the Great Hall to follow Ginny up to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	2. Realisations

_**A/N: I know it says HGDM, and it will be. But I want this to be a DH compliant fic…except the epilogue. Give it a few more chapters.**_

* * *

Harry caught up to Ginny about halfway up the stairs. "Ginny," he said, glad that he finally got a chance to talk to her, as he hadn't had a decent conversation with her since the summer. "Oh, hi, Harry. I've missed you. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you, Ron and Hermione anymore. I was so worried that I'd never see you again. I lo-" Harry cut her off with a soft kiss that quickly turned into a more passionate one, all of Harry's feelings for Ginny seemed to be expressed in that one, never-leave-me-again, I-love-you-so-much, kiss.

Harry and Ginny went into the Common Room and collapsed on one of the couches. Harry put his arm around her, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go. And he didn't.

"Harry, you're hurting me a bit." Ginny's voice pulled him from his thoughts back to reality. "Sorry Ginny, I just don't want to let you go…ever."

"I know. I feel the same way about you. But right now, I just want to be alone. I'm sorry…it's just…George…I can't believe…over…" her words were becoming incoherent as she burst into tears, over her brother, over Tonks and Remus, and over everything.

Harry didn't know what to do, but as she had expressed the want to be alone, he headed out the portrait hole to find Hermione. He didn't have far to go, as soon as he exited Gryffindor Tower, he saw her with Ron.

"Hermione, can you go talk to Ginny? She's really upset, and she said she wants to be alone, but I don't think she should be."

"Yeah, sure Harry."

"Thanks. I'm going to find McGonagall and talk to her. Then I think I'll go back to Number 12, Grimauld Place."

"Harry, I don't think you should go back there alone just yet. There could be a Death Eater there waiting for you to go home. I think you should wait and have Ron and I come with you. You shouldn't be alone right now, anyway. You've been through so much."

"Fine," he said, too emotionally exhausted to argue. "I'll come get you when I'm done talking to McGonagall. You just go and make sure Ginny's okay."

"Alright. See you in a bit, Harry."

* * *

Harry left to talk to Professor McGonagall. He found her in the Headmaster's Office. "Potter –," Harry cut her off. "Professor, I was wondering, would it be possible for Ron, Hermione and me, and everyone else that wasn't here this year, would it be possible for us to come back next year to finish school?"

"I was actually just talking to Kingsley about that, and although it is not mandatory, yes, it will be an option for you. If you still want to become an Auror, it is highly recommended that you do come back."

"Also, I was wondering when Professor Snape's portrait will be hung in here. I'd really like to speak to him, but have to wait for his portrait to be hung. I need to thank him, and apologise. I also want to ask him a few questions."

"Professor Snape's portrait will be hung by the end of the day, but when it will start moving is unknown. The timing is different for every Headmaster. However, I will be able to inform you immediately when it does start to move, as the Minister has informed me I will be Headmistress."

"Thank you so much Professor, I really appreciate it."

"Not at all Mr. Potter, I owe you. The entire world owes you."

"Thanks Professor, but no, you don't. You don't owe me any more than you owe Narcissa Malfoy, who, by the way, should be one of the people getting an award in the ceremony tomorrow. She saved my life, and without her, Riddle would have won. She's a hero, although she'll never admit it."

"What on earth are you talking about Potter? You've been affected by the trauma, I'd say."

"No, Professor. You weren't in the Forest, you didn't see. Riddle told her to check if I was alive, and she told him I wasn't. If asked, she'll say that she only did it so she could see her son, but the reason is irrelevant. The fact is, she saved me, and in doing so, saved the world."

"Alright, Potter, I will talk with the Minister. Actually he said he would like to speak to you as well. Maybe we could go together, as I'm not sure I would get your story correct. In regards to Professor Snape's portrait, where will I be able to reach you when it starts to move?"

"After we're done talking to Kingsley, I will be going back to Sirius' house. You can send an owl there. But don't tell anyone where I am, please. I will be telling anyone I want to be in touch with where I'll be, but I don't want any added attention, although I'll get it anyway."

"I will not tell anyone where you are, Mr. Potter. That decision is yours, but I believe you will need to speak to more than just myself and the Minister before you leave the school. I know Mr. Longbottom wishes to speak to you, as well as many of your schoolmates. If you wish to make a quick getaway, I would suggest talking to the Minister later. He is, after all, quite busy. The Aurors do need to figure out who was acting of their own accord and who was under the Imperius Curse."

"Thank you Professor. I will owl him – " Harry broke off, remembering that he no longer had an owl. He realised that he did not want another, either. Not yet. Harry sighed. He had so much to do before he finally had a normal life. He also realised that he did not want to go back and get Ron and Hermione. He just wanted to go to Grimauld Place and sleep for a week.

He did go up to get them, and Ginny, and the four of them left Hogwarts through the tunnel in the Room of Requirement, to the Hog's Head. From there, they Apparated to Sirius' house, which Harry could still not bring himself to call his own.


	3. At Grimauld Place

_**A/N: Sorry for the rating change, but there will be some language, and content that I didn't realise I would be writing. If that's not your cup of tea, then you don't have to finish reading. If you want to know how it turns out anyway, leave a review.**_

* * *

When Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny got to Grimauld Place, Kreacher was waiting for them. He had the steak and kidney pie for them that he had promised on the day they left for the Ministry and never returned. That day seemed like it was ages ago, so much had happened since then; the destruction of five Horcruxes, as well as the downfall of the most feared wizard of all-time.

As Harry had predicted, every person who had access to Grimauld Place showed up at least once that night. The Weasleys, of course, suggested that he go home with them, to the burrow. "This is my home, now. I need to stay here."

"Fine, Harry, but you should still have some sort of protection. There's no guarantee that we got all the Death Eaters. Not to mention all of the fans you're going to have now. I don't want you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Hermione and Ginny will all be here tonight. And tomorrow I'm going to go find my cousin. I don't care for my aunt and uncle, but I want to let Dudley know that I'm alright."

"And after that, we're going to Australia to get my parents," Hermione cut in. "Harry wants to get away from the drama that will surely follow the downfall of Voldemort. An Australian vacation could do him well."

With that, all but the two youngest Weasleys left, only to be replaced by Kingsley Shaklebolt, the temporary Minister for Magic. "Harry," he said, in his deep, soothing voice. "It is not yet safe for you to be here. We have yet to check this house for traps and such, especially since the protection Mad-Eye put on this place seems to have worn off. I would strongly suggest going to the Burrow for at least a couple of days."

"No offence, Minister, but I think that after taking on Voldemort and finally winning, as pissed off as the Death Eaters may be, they're terrified of me."

Kingsley sighed, "You're probably right, but I would feel much better if the saviour of the wizarding world wasn't alone."

"It's okay Kingsley," Ginny broke in, "He'll never have to be alone ever again if I have anything to do with it. I love him too much."

"Actually," Harry broke in, "going to find Dudley is something I want to do on my own. And I actually want to go _alone_ this time," he said, looking at Ron and Hermione pointedly.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, but nodded just the same. She knew that he deserved some time to himself after being stuck with her and Ron for so long. Ginny, on the other hand, wondered why he said he wanted to go alone after saying the other day that he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

After Kingsley left, she let into him. "Harry Potter you are a lying git, you know that, right?" Ron and Hermione looked at her, shocked that she would say something like that, but Harry just looked exhausted, and, was that annoyance on his face?

"You tell me the other day that you never want to let me go, and then there was last night, and now you want to be _alone_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ginny," Hermione started carefully. "Harry, what the hell did you do to my sister, last night?" Ron yelled, hoping, for Harry's sake, that Harry didn't deflower his younger sister. He didn't really want to have to kill his best friend after he just escaped being killed by the Dark Lord.

"That's none of your business, Ronald." Ginny was pissed now, and just wanted to talk to, or maybe yell at, Harry in private.

"Come on Ron," Hermione interjected, "We should let them talk." Ron followed her grudgingly, mumbling about not wanting to let Harry alone with his sister. He cheered up when he realised where Hermione was leading him.

"Harry, I want, and I think I deserve, some sort of explanation."

"Ginny, listen, last night was great, and I really don't want to lose you, but I need to be on my own for a bit, and I need to find Dudley. It's just something I have to do. I do love you, and I'll be back before you know it. The entire wizarding world wants to thank and congratulate me, when all I did was keep from being killed. I need to just disappear into the Muggle world for a bit. And I have no idea where to start looking for my family – yes, even if I can't stand them, they're still family. I have no idea where to look for them because no one was told, and Dedalus and Hestia went to the final battle and were killed, as I'm sure you heard."

"Harry – "

"Ginny, I'm not done. I love you, I really do, but I need to do this on my own. I'll owl you when I'm on my way back. I promise."

"What about the Australian vacation that Hermione so desperately wants you to go on?" Harry laughed at this. "She'll either have to wait until I get back, or she will have to go without me, and I'll meet up with you guys there."

Ginny, gave in, knowing that Harry was just too damn stubborn to change his mind. "Come on Harry, if you're going away tomorrow, I want to give Ron another reason to castrate you tonight." She grinned up at him as he winced at the thought of castration. He then grinned as Ginny grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. They were so preoccupied with getting to Sirius' room that they didn't hear the moans of pleasure coming from the room that Ron was staying in.

* * *

The next morning when Ginny woke up, Harry had already gone. She sighed as she realised that he wasn't in bed, and after getting dressed and brushing her hair she went down to the kitchen, hoping he hadn't left yet. Tears sprung to her eyes when she realised that he had left without saying goodbye.

Just then, Hermione came into the room, so Ginny busied herself with making breakfast so the older girl wouldn't see her cry. But whether or not Ginny wanted her to, Hermione sensed that something was wrong with her friend.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Then she saw the parchment on the table that Ginny had missed. She picked it up and read it as Ron walked in.

"What's that?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

Ginny turned around as Hermione started reading the parchment aloud –

"_Ginny, Ron, and Hermione,_

_I know you all are going to kill me the next time you see me, but I had to do this on my own. I love you all, and I can handle myself in the Muggle world, having grown up in it for eleven years. Ginny, I never meant to hurt you, I swear, but it would have been one hell of a lot harder for me to leave if you were awake when I did._

_I talked to McGonagall, and we can all go back to Hogwarts in September to finish school. I expect you'll be happy about that, Hermione_."

Ron laughed at this, until Ginny gave him a look that would frighten a Death Eater.

"_I have gone to look for the Dursleys and I'm sorry, but I don't want you to follow me. Go and have your Australian vacation, go find Hermione's parents and restore their memories. I will meet you in Australia when I have found Dudley. If I don't find him by the 31__st__ of July, I will send you an owl, and I will see you on the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. _

_Give everyone my love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Someone please owl McGonagall and tell her that I will go see the portrait when I return. She'll know what you're talking about._"

Hermione sighed, knowing now what was wrong with Ginny. She looked up at her, but she had gone, presumably back to her room to calm down." Ron, can I borrow Pig to send to Professor McGonagall please?" As she was saying this, an owl flew in with a piece of parchment bearing the official Hogwarts seal, addressed to Harry. "Never mind, I'll send this one back."

"What do you think is in that letter?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's addressed to Harry. We should respect that and leave it here for him. It would be an invasion of privacy if we opened it."

But Ron wasn't listening, as usual. He took the parchment and opened it.

"_Dear Mr Potter_

_The portrait of the late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Severus Snape has begun to move. I am writing to tell you this, not only because you asked me to, but because he is asking to speak with you._

_He says it is urgent that he speak with you as soon as possible, regarding your mother's family. Please come to the castle as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_"

"Ronald! Did you not hear me say that's an invasion of privacy? Argh! You never listen, do you?" Hermione was upset, and even after she stalked off and tried to calm down, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Ron," she called. "Ron, will you come here for a minute please?"

Ron entered the room, looking a bit apprehensive, "What is it, Hermione? Going to yell at me some more?"

"No, Ron, but…you're still not going to like what I have to say. We're always fighting, and we never seem to agree on anything. I…I…I think we shouldn't see each other. At least, not right now." Her eyes were shining with tears as she said this, not wanting to, but knowing it had to be done.

"Do...you're leaving me?" he asked, in a pained voice. "Did last night mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean nothing to you? After all this time, were you just stringing me along?"

"No, Ron, it's not like that! You have to understand, I love you, but there are some things we don't agree on, and if one of those is privacy, then this won't work."

"I can change, Hermione. I promise I can, just give me a chance, please." He pleaded with her. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"If you're really willing to change for me, then I can give you another chance."

"Oh thank you Hermione!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a kiss. He held her close, knowing that he would have to try so very hard to change for her, but also knowing that he would do whatever it took.


	4. Departure

_**A/N sorry it took so long to post this chapter. **_

Hermione went back into the kitchen to write a note back to McGonagall. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Harry has gone to look for his family, and does not know when he will be back. He asked that we let you know, and that he will go see the portrait when he returns. I will try to get hold of him via Kreacher so you can give him your message._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Thank you for allowing us to return and finish our education._

She tied the parchment to the owl, who had apparently been told to wait for a reply. No sooner had she tied the parchment to its leg did Ginny come back downstairs.

"He's really gone, hasn't he? I thought he would at least wake me up to say goodbye, but he didn't even do that."

"Gin, you need to realize that he has gone through so much in the past three years. I hate to say this, but he's damaged. No one could go through what he went through and not be. And now, for the first time in his life, he doesn't have to worry about anyone killing him. Yes, I realize that there are still Death Eaters out there, but most of them are terrified of him. He killed the Dark Lord with only using _Expelliarmus_. You do understand how powerful that makes him appear? How powerful he actually is?"

"I know, Hermione, okay? I know. I don't think he knows, but I do. I don't care. I love him. I've loved him for as long as I can remember. Before the Chamber, although that didn't help me get over it. How do you think it felt having the person I love in my house every single summer, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it? I know that he finally doesn't fear for his life. I know that he's the most amazing, selfless, caring person I've ever met. He's been my hero for a long time, and not just because he defeated Voldemort, or because he saved my life, it's because he's gone through so much. And if it had been anyone else that this happened to, they would probably not have made it through…I know I wouldn't have."

Hermione saw that Ginny was talking more to herself than to Hermione, so she went to look for Kreacher to see if he could find Harry.

* * *

"No, miss," he said, without too much contempt, "Kreacher can only go to him if he calls for Kreature. If he doesn't calls, then Kreacher has to stay with the house."

"Damn! If he does call you, can you come tell me before you go?"

"No, if Master calls, Kreacher has to go right away. It's the way it works."

"Okay then, if he does call you, will you give him this please? I know you don't have to, because I'm not your master, but Harry would really appreciate it, I think."

"Kreacher will, miss," he said, before going back to making breakfast.

With that, Hermione went into the drawing room and collapsed on the sofa. She was as mentally and emotionally exhausted as she'd ever been in her life, and realised that she still had so much left to do before her life would be even remotely 'normal'.

* * *

She set to planning how to find her parents, throwing herself, as usual, completely into her work. She got a map of Australia and picked out the places her parents would most likely be. They may have had their memories modified, but they were still her parents. The only things that were changed were their names and the fact that they didn't know they had a daughter. That and their desire to go to Australia.

Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. A large tawny owl was sitting on the windowsill, waiting for Hermione to open the window so it could fly inside. She immediately recognised the writing on the parchment as Kingsley's. The letter was addressed to 'the Gryffindor Trio', so she called Ron in.

"Ron! Come here for a minute!" she called. "There's a letter here from Kingsley, for the three of us. And it must have something to do with the ministry, because it has the Minister for Magic seal on it. Possibly about the 'Order of Merlin, First Class' that we're getting, but I think it's something else."

"Alright, I'm coming," he called. He was in the drawing room several minutes later, "Do you think we should wait for Harry?" he asked. He was dying of curiosity, but he was trying to get back into Hermione's good graces.

She laughed, "Ron, we can open it if it's addressed to more than just Harry, just not when it's just his."

"Good, because I'm dying to know what Kingsley wants."

They both laughed. "I asked Kreacher to give Harry the letter from McGonagall if he calls him, so after we read this, we can get him to bring this too."

"That's a brilliant idea. I never would have thought of that. You really are wonderful, you know."

"Ron, you're taking the sucking up way too far. I love you for you; I just want you to respect people's privacy. But right now, let's just get to that letter from Kingsley."

"_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ron_,

_I know from talking to Minerva McGonagall that the three of you wish to continue you education at Hogwarts. However, I have a proposition for you. If possible, I would like to meet with you as soon as you return from Australia to discuss your futures. You could probably bring Ginny as well. Harry, your dream to become an Auror may very well come true long before you had hoped._

_Please send a response as soon as possible_

_Yours,_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_"

"From the sounds of things, I'd say he's going to ask us to be Aurors, without the proper training," Hermione stated. "I don't know if that's such a great idea. I mean, I know that the world thinks we're great wizards and witches because we destroyed all the Horcruxes and stuff, but still…we're not. I mean, we learned almost everything about them from books and memories, and the only reason we knew so much about Voldemort was because there was so much to know. Anyone who tried would have been able to figure it out."

"Hermione, you don't know if that's what he wants us for anyway, you should calm down. And stop acting like Harry."

"What do you mean, stop acting like Harry?"

"Being so modest, why am I the only one of the three of us who will actually accept the fact that everyone thinks we're great?"

"Because! We're not any different than everyone else, well, Harry is, but all we did is what we needed to do to survive. I'm sending an owl to Kingsley to ask for a press conference to let everyone know that we're just normal teenagers who had no choice, it was either do what we did, or die."

"Hermione, you've got to be joking. You actually want to hold a press conference? What about what Harry and I want?" Hermione gave Ron a look. "Okay, so what about what I want? I've always had to be second fiddle to you and Harry. You're the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, possibly even smarter than Rowena Ravenclaw herself. And Harry has been famous almost his entire life, and here I am, Ron Weasley, the youngest son in a huge family, overshadowed by everyone, including his little sister and two best friends. Maybe I want a bit of attention, maybe I want to be famous for once. Please don't hold a press conference! If you do, then I'll be back to being the forgotten and unknown one of the 'Golden Trio'."

"Oh, I forgot about you and your jealousy thing. If this will finally stop you from being jealous of Harry, then fine, I won't ask for a press conference, and I'll just hide away in the Muggle world until all the hype dies down and I can live a normal magical life."

"My 'jealousy thing'? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Yeah, I can get jealous, but you don't know what it's like to have to live up to five older brothers. Even if Fred and George –" He paused, thinking of Fred still hurt like hell, even if he was getting an Order of Merlin, First Class. "– even they are successful. And if having to live up to my brothers isn't enough, it feels like the world expects me to be as brilliant as you are, or as good a person as you and Harry. Well, I'm not. And you know what, I don't want you to give me another chance, if you're not going to accept me for who I am, then I don't want to be with you. It's over between us, Hermione. You can go look for your family on your own. I'm done here. I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow, and then I'll see you at the meeting with Kingsley. Owl me when you're back from Australia. Goodbye, Hermione Granger."

And with that, Ron stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Hermione collapsed once more onto the sofa and burst into tears. She hadn't meant to upset Ron like that. She knew he had a temper, and she had provoked him all the same. She should have known that they wouldn't last, that it was too good to be true. She was exhausted and soon she fell asleep on the sofa. She awoke several hours later and decided that it would be best to go talk to Ginny and then leave as soon as possible for Australia. If Ginny wanted, she could go with Hermione, and if she didn't want to, Hermione would go alone.

* * *

It turned out that Ginny wanted to stay with her family, and said that she hoped that Hermione would understand. Hermione did understand, and asked Ginny to owl her if anything important happened. She also asked her to tell Kingsley that she would not be at the ceremony, and to tell Ron that he knows where she'll be if he changed his mind. "You will have to come to the Burrow, if only to say goodbye to the rest of my family, Hermione," Ginny told her. "Mum would be really upset if you didn't. She's already upset that Harry didn't, do you want her to be upset at the majority of the 'Golden Trio'?"

"Fine, I'll make a quick stop at the Burrow, but you have to promise me you'll keep Ronald away from me if he's still in one of his moods. I won't go just to be yelled at more."

"Promise, Hermione. But you know mum, she might try to persuade you to go to the ceremony."

"If she does, she'll be disappointed, because I want to go find my parents, it's been a year since I last saw them, and I miss them terribly. I think she'll understand that, if Molly Weasley is anything, she's a family woman. Just look at what she did to Bellatrix." Both girls laughed at this and then Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

**_A/N Reviews are very much appreciated, and possibly speed up the writing. I accept all reviews. Take my poll to vote whether or not Hermione should go to the awards ceremony at the Ministry. The sooner I get at least a few votes, the sooner the next chapter will be up._**


	5. Unsatisfied

_**A/N: This fic is going to be darker than I had first intended. I hope you still enjoy. And thank you to all of you who reviewed. And thank you to anyone who voted in my poll. Sorry it took so long to update.**_

* * *

There was a loud _crack_ outside the Burrow. In an instant there were three wands on the girls. Only once they had given sufficient answers to the questions were the wands lowered and they were quickly captured in an embrace.

"It's lovely to see you girls," said Molly, hugging them fiercely. Just then, she noticed that Ron wasn't out greeting them, and neither was Percy. The fact that Percy wasn't there was no surprise. He had not left his room since they had returned from Hogwarts. He felt responsible for Fred's death, as Fred was laughing at a joke he had made before the curse hit him. But Ron should be out here. He'd been dating Hermione for about a week, although it was clear that he had loved her for much longer. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"I'm actually only here for a quick visit," Hermione started. "I'm leaving soon for Australia to find my parents and restore their memories. I'm here because I didn't want to be like Harry and leave without saying anything. That and Ginny wanted me to come."

"But Hermione, dear," Molly began, "What about the ceremony tomorrow? You, Harry and Ronald are supposed to get special awards. I find out when Ron comes home that Harry's not going, and now you aren't either? What happened to the 'Golden Trio'?"

"Mum, calm down. I'm sure Hermione has her reasons. She's not _really_ your daughter, you know, even if you treat her as such. I'm sure she just wants to see her family." Hermione cast a grateful look at George, sending him silent a silent 'thank you'. He nodded, almost imperceptibly and winked at her.

"Isn't Ron going with you to Australia?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm afraid Ronald is not going anywhere with me. And before you ask, no, we are not together. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it either." The Weasleys could tell that Hermione was a little bitter about whatever had happened between herself and the youngest male Weasley. Again, Molly made a mental note to talk to Ronald.

* * *

"Well, dear, the least you can do is stay for dinner. It'll be ready soon, and it's best not to travel with an empty stomach."

"Alright, I'll stay for dinner, but then I really do have to leave. Actually, could I possibly borrow Errol? I need to send a letter to Kingsley."

"Why of course, but might I suggest asking Ron for Pig, Errol is getting worse and worse lately."

Hermione sighed, not really wanting to have to explain to the whole Weasley family that she and Ron had a fight. "Ronald and I are not exactly speaking to each other right now. And no offence, but I'd rather not discuss it right now."

"Alright, dear."

Just then, Percy came out of the house. "Hermione, if you want, you can use Hermes. That way you don't have to worry about whether or not your owl gets delivered."

"Thanks, Percy. I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do, Hermione. I've treated you, and my family, like rubbish for the past two and a half years. I feel like dung for doing it. I'm really glad that I've made up with my family though, because I'm getting married soon."

"WHAT!?" Hermione smiled. It seemed the Weasley men were helping her out by taking the attention off of her and bringing it upon themselves. She grinned at Percy, "Congratulations! I'm happy for you. But, um, good luck with introducing her to the family." She looked around with a laugh, "You know these guys aren't going to make it easy for you or her. Who's the lucky lady anyway?"

"Her name is Audrey. She went to Hogwarts with me, she was in Ravenclaw."

"Percy, why have you not told us about this before now?" asked Arthur.

"I wanted to wait until the entire family was here, and that includes Harry and Hermione. Since it's pretty clear that Harry won't be back for a while, I decided now was as good a time as any."

Just then Molly spoke up, "Well, Percy, dear, when are we going to meet your lovely fiancée? You can't get married before introducing her to the family. I will make sure your brothers don't try to scare her off."

The conversation turned to Percy's upcoming wedding, so Hermione slipped away to write her letter. She was sitting at the table, deep in thought, when Ron came down the stairs. He noticed her right away and wasn't sure what to do. They'd had that fight, yet here she was. He wasn't stupid enough to think that she was there for him, but he wanted her to know that he felt guilty for what had happened between them at Harry's.

* * *

As Hermione finished up her letter to Kingsley, explaining that she wouldn't be at the awards ceremony, and that she would send him an owl when she returned from Australia. As she was tying the letter to Hermes, Kreacher appeared with a _crack_.

'Miss, Master Harry wishes for me to tell you and the Weasley boy and girl that he is sorry he disappeared without saying goodbye. He is not a happy master, he feels much guilt for leaving. He also says that he will gives you a proper goodbye tomorrow after the awards ceremony. He is home again, but asks that you stays here and he will sees you tomorrow."

"Thank you Kreacher , did you give him the letters that I asked you to?"

"I did, Miss. And Master Harry says thank you. He goes to talk to the Headmistress of Hogwarts tomorrow. After the ceremony and before he leaves. But Kreacher has to go back now. Will Miss tell Weasleys for Master?"

"I will, Kreacher . Thank you."

Kreacher disappeared with another _crack_ and Hermione went to find Ginny. "Gin, Ginny? I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Hermione?"

"Kreacher was just here, I will be going to the ceremony tomorrow, and so will Harry. He's at Grimauld Place, but wants us to stay here the night. I think all the stress has finally hit him, and it's hit him hard."

"I know, but at least he's going to be at the ceremony tomorrow, then we can at least have a proper goodbye, and he can say goodbye to the family. Now the question is, are you going to tell my brother, or do you want me to?"

"I'll tell everybody at supper, that way your mum stops being mad at him, and I can tell Ronald without having to speak directly to him."

"Hermione, you really are brilliant, you know that right?"

"I know," she said, smiling.

* * *

At dinner that night, Hermione told everyone about Kreature's visit. She told them that she would be going to the ceremony, and possibly ONE party afterwards, but just one. Then she would be off to Australia. Alone. The excuse she made was that she wanted some alone time with her parents, and that she, like Harry, just needed some time alone and away, to let everything sink in, and figure out what she wanted to do with her life, now that it's no longer consumed by the war and destroying Horcruxes. She already knew what she wanted, she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, finish her schooling, and then, when she was all done, she wanted to start a campaign to raise awareness of the poor conditions of non-human creatures in the magical world. She liked fighting for the underdog, especially since she had been the underdog many times before. To be able to afford to start the campaign, and eventually the foundation, she knew she would have to get a decent paying job, and thought that she would like to be a psychologist in both the magical and Muggle communities.

In the magical community, her clientele would mostly be reformed Death Eaters trying to make their way back into the magical community. She had it all planned out, she just needed to finish school and get a degree in psychology first.

"Hermione…Hermione? Herms are you listening?" Ginny's voice pulled Hermione out of her daydreams.

"Sorry, Gin, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that it'll be interesting to see who all gets awards for the war, and what awards they got. It'll be neat to see who the spies were, and who switched sides. Where were you just now?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what I want to do after school. I've decided that even if Kingsley wants me to become an Auror before finishing my years at Hogwarts and before having the proper training that I'm not going to. I don't want to be an Auror. I want to do something that will help people."

"Being an Auror helps people," said Ron.

"I know, but I prefer to help the underdog, the one's who can't help themselves. I don't want to have to put people in prison I want to help them once they're out. I want to help rehabilitate them. I think I want to be a psychologist."

"A what?" asked George.

"A psychologist, particularly a criminal psychologist. I want to help Death Eaters when they get out of Azkaban. This war has taken a toll on everyone, not just the light side. Like the Muggle song goes, _'Does anyone really win, when every war has to be won, with somebody's son?' _(_**A/N: I know, I changed the lyrics slightly, it's from Aaron Lines' song Somebody's Son**_). I'm not saying I'm not glad that Voldemort's gone, but both sides lost love ones, and innocent people on both sides had to kill. I want to help those who had no choice."

"That sounds lovely, Hermione," Molly said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. It's going to be a lot of school, but I think I'll be able to manage it. My only problem will be how to pay for it. I'll have to get a job in the summer and I might have to take a year off of school but, I'll do it. I'll probably have to go to a Muggle university, because I want to treat Muggles as well."

"You can come work at the joke shop, Herms. I'll be needing the extra help in the summer. It was relatively busy last summer, even with the war. This year will be even worse with the things that Fred and I came up with while away from the shop."

At the mention of Fred, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and Percy's face paled. He still felt guilty, even though his entire family told him more than once that it wasn't his fault that Fred had died. Percy had taken out the bastard who had killed his second youngest brother (George was older by about three minutes) but he still was not satisfied.

* * *

**_A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. I'm kinda stuck on where Hermione and Draco should meet again. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review or vote in my poll._**


	6. The Ceremony

The Awards Ceremony

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. School and exams and moving back home was kinda hectic. And then some other shit happened. I should be updating more often now that I've gotten my life situated.**_

Hermione awoke feeling slightly panicky until she realised where she was and that the war was finally over. Then she remembered that the ceremony was today and that by tomorrow afternoon she would be on her way to Australia to find her parents. At that thought she sprang up and went to get a shower. Of course, being in a house with so many people, there was someone in the shower. She knocked on the door, "Hello? Be out in a few." She sighed, and went back to the room she was staying in. There was no question of who used to sleep in this room if you knew the family. There were several burn marks on the walls, as well as a trick wand that had turned into a rubber mouse lying in a corner.

She decided to go back and see if the shower was free, and as she got there, Ron came out in nothing but a towel. He walked right by Hermione as if he hadn't even seen her and went to his room. She felt a bit hurt, but went into the bathroom to get a shower and clear her head.

As the water cascaded down her back and made her hair lay flat, she thought of all she had been through with Harry and Ron. They had been through so much, and it felt as if their friendship was coming apart at the seams. They had been friends since the moment that the boys had saved her from the troll in their first year. That seemed like ages ago now, as they prepared to go to the ceremony and act like the 'Golden Trio' for possibly the last time.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and made a decision right then and there that she would try to remain friends with Harry and Ron for as long as she could. She loved them both, but not in the way that Ron wanted her to. She would go to Australia alone, and when she returned, she would go back to Hogwarts to finish her education before going on to bigger and better things.

While Hermione was in the shower and having her revelations, the rest of the house had woken up and started to get ready for the ceremony. Everyone had put on their best dress robes and dresses. Hermione put on a pale green dress and plaited her hair so it was more manageable. She also put on a touch of make-up that she had borrowed from Ginny.

When she went downstairs for some breakfast, all noise ceased. Jaws dropped, and George let out a low whistle. "Hermione, you look gorgeous. Better than you did at the Yule Ball in my third year." "Thanks Gin, but it's nothing really. I didn't even do anything fancy with my hair or anything." "I know, that's part of what makes it, you didn't even try hard. All the girls there are going to be so jealous. You're now one of the most famous witches in the world, and all before your twentieth birthday. And you're a Muggle-born to boot. So much for Pure-bloods being better than Muggle-borns." Everyone around the room nodded in agreement.

Soon it was time to leave for the ceremony. Hermione took one last long look at the Burrow, knowing that she may never see it again. She would miss this place of family and friends. But it was time to move on, move on to the time of after the war. She couldn't remember a day since she became friends with Ron and Harry that fateful Halloween that she hadn't been afraid of someone dying, at least in the back of her mind. And now she didn't need to fear for anyone's life. Not only that, but she didn't have to be 'the brain' anymore. Of course she would still be intelligent, that's something you can't get rid of, but she could just be _a_ brain and not _the_ brain.

When they arrived at the ceremony, Hermione and the Weasleys were swept away to a VIP section where all those who were getting Order of Merlin 2nd Class and higher were to be seated. The 'Golden Trio' was seated on the stage with several Aurors and Order Members. Kingsley Shaklebolt was the Master of Ceremonies, and gave a quick introduction.

"_Sonorous_, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this extremely happy event. I would like to begin with a moment of silence for all those who have fallen in the name of the Light in these past few terrifying years. I am going to ask Mr Harry Potter to read a list compiled of those who we lost in the second war."

Cheers thundered through the stadium as Harry went to the platform to read the list given to him by Kingsley. Harry raised his arms for silence, and started to read the names off: "Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Broderick Bode, Amelia Bones, Colin Creevey, Dobby the Free Elf, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Severus Snape, Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley and the countless others, Muggle and Magical alike. May they rest in peace. We shall never forget their sacrifices and may they live forever in our hearts."

There was some music to signal the beginning of the silence and some after a minute to signal the end. (**A/N: Think 'Last Post' and 'Reveille'**) At the end of the Reveille, Kingsley went back up to the platform to present the awards, which took quite some time. There was a huge party afterwards with live entertainment and it was there that the Minister took the trio aside.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Minister, before you say anything, I would like to let you know that I'm not taking any jobs without finishing my education at Hogwarts."

"That's fine Hermione, I wouldn't really expect much else from a brilliant witch like yourself. However, I am still putting the offer out there. You three are the best I have seen at not getting caught and/or found when you don't want to be. What I'm offering is a chance at being in the law portion of the Department of Mysteries. You would be the highest level of Unspeakables, and would be doing a lot of undercover work. You would have to go through some intense training, but compared to what you have achieved this year, it should be a bit easier. You would be trained in concealment and disguise, as well as most of the courses that Aurors have to take. You would essentially be Aurors, with a few more qualifications, and more authority. What do you say?"

"It's a lot to take in so soon after everything else has happened. I've always wanted to be an Auror, so my answer will probably be yes, but first I want to go and find my family," Harry told him.

"I'd love it." Ron seemed to be the only one who would be able to start right away, having no loose ends to tie up. Ronald seemed to be a no strings attached kind of person.


End file.
